tornspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Stat Description *Name: Name of Weapon. *Description: In-Game description. Sometimes an "Effect" description will be added (Between parenthesis or in another column). *Range: Range of effect of projectiles and other items as well as automatic targeting range for Lasers and Missiles. Range is in meters. (yeah the Galaxy and everyone inside it are tiny...). *Projectile Speed: Speed of Gun bullets and Missiles. Unknown how this correlates to Ship Speed, but a ship with 3.2 thrust can outrun torpedoes. *Charge Time: Amount of time after usage weapon needs to wait. Players cannot use any other Weapon or Item during this time. Measured in seconds. *Cost: Amount of money Players need to buy. Measured in credits ($). *Energy Consumption: Energy needed to use. Is displayed as a red line on players' energy bar (composed of 100 energy units). *Ammo: Amount of times players can use. "Only One" means players have to repurchase after usage. *Ship Level Requirement: What minimum ship level is needed to buy and play with while using that weapon. Not to be confused with rank. Guns Guns are manually aimed, and it most cases their shots are always straight forward. Some of them are infinite use and others have low ammo. All of them have a longer range than any beam. These weapons are the most important when killing turrets. Beams Beams automatically aim to the closest player. In the absence of a player, they target bases, then asteroids. Their advantage is their general infinite ammo and that they never miss the objective (some of them, like turret's laser, can target cloaked vessels). Their disadvantage is its general small range (excluding Gydrodynamite, the next ranged beam is 125 meters, they have the shortest range of all weapons). Blasts They are beams without that need to be aimed. Their advantage is its long range and ability to go through multiple ships. Another disadvantage are their low ammo and the high energy cost. Missiles In most cases, missiles automatically aim to the closest enemy. If no enemies are present, they target bases, and if no bases are present, asteroids will be targeted. There are two variants, the Orbs, which have better tracking and never miss unless you are faster; and Proximity Fuze, that is dumbfire and explodes in proximity, not impact. Missiles and Orbs cannot target cloaked vessels (however already locked missiles or orbs will still damage you), the first type just goes through and the second type explodes far before colliding. Mines Place them behind (or in front of) you. The effect varies from each other. Most of them are good when you are being chased. Misc Items As it says, these are Miscellaneous items which don't fit any of the categories above, mainly because they are mostly support items and not real damaging weapons per se: healing damage, boosting a stat or another, giving a passive/active ability that helps in survival, or just giving a weapons emplacement. Most of its effects are also not really such as visible as the others. Removed Weapons During the first months of the game there existed two Mass Destruction weapons: the Railgun (like a Rifle but doing 9999 damage and Only One charge, available to every level, it costed 200,000, it could only be blocked by the old 100% effective shield) and the Kugelblitz (a sector-engulfing supermassive black hole that lasted for a minute, it cost 4 million $). Also, the original EMP Blast was a completely different weapon because it affected all the sector in the blast and not only the people that touched the Ray. Category:Stats